Religion
The beings of Magora are ruled by a pantheon of governing deities. Eight greater beings, after travelling through the swirling, endless mass of existence, found the fragile physical plane of Magora. Through a sheer exertion of their will, they gathered to shape and cultivate the world to their desires. The greater beings seek to influence the plane of Magora, but when the forces of these beings spread too far, or even clash, cataclysmic catastrophes follow in their wake. Therefore only a single being can be present in the physical plane at the same time. The others reside and rest in their own celestial plane, waiting for their turn in the physical world. Lesser deities are created through the force of a greater being. They represent the manifested will of the being that created it, and work towards the goal that the being has bestowed upon it. These lesser deities function as an extension of a greater being’s will without risking the physical plane. Lesser deities are known to take a liking to the other minor physical life which the greater beings created, often favoring a particular race or type. Current reigning being (subject to change) Vistara, the Noble's mask Often part of the celebrations, Vistara rarely rules the realm by him/herself. Often a delegate is sent in Vistara's place. For the current century, Vistara has seen fit to shape the world anew, leaving the population perfectly intact! Cities wiped from the face of the land, mountains moved or turned into canyons, places of power drained to its core, yet still leaving every single being unharmed in the process. The balance of power shifted completely! Kingdoms left defenseless, deserts flooded, cities leveled, their citizens left in frozen tundras and a whole lot of people left fending for themselves. Established structures, currencies and rules, all gone over the span of a single night... All that is left... and entire new world to explore! What societies will prevail? Which people will conquer? What secrets will be discovered? And who will profit the most? Vistara can't wait to find out! The Blessed Octagon Eight greater beings gathered near Magora, discovering a breach between Magora and the celestial planes. Having gathered powers and knowledge through their lifetime travelling other realms, these beings have ascended their mortality and reached a divine level of power! After many adventures and travels in between realm, they found Magora, an unaltered realm in its early stages of existence. Together they decided to govern Magora and guide its existence in the material plane. The eight celestial beings are known amongst the population of Magora as the Blessed Octagon. However, the breach between the celestial plane and the material one was fragile. Magora can only suffer the presence of a single greater being at once! The remaining seven were forced to remain in the celestial plane, to seep their severely limited influence into Magora from there. After much discussion, infighting and bargaining, the Pact of the Celestial Octagon was struck! The pact reads as follows: “Every fifty years, the reigning being is replaced by another of the population’s choosing. The population decides through showing their devotion through direct actions!” “Demigods may be recruited to further advance a greater beings devotion, but direct interference is prohibited! Worship and devotion may never be outlawed!” The pact has held strong for centuries and while some beings are content with their allotted tasks from the celestial plane, others are actively striving for direct control over Magora, for the being that lives in Magora has the power to shape the world to their liking! The Blessed Eight * Bale'Arok, structure of vitality * Kharamat, the soaring grace * Ralakesh, embodiment of wit * Tekka-Maul, voice of dissent * Url, heir of conflict * Vistara, the noble's mask * Volgera, the huntress * Zhosto, the caretaker